Shadow the Hedgehog
by Shadow the Lonely Soul
Summary: This story is my ideas of how they should probably make the new Shadow the Hedgehog game that comes out in November. With shadow with his gun and other weapons destroying enimies and trying to find out more about his past. Please read and review.
1. I Need to Remember!

About two years after Shadow helped (a little) beat Metal Madness a.k.a Metal Sonic, he thought how he was going to get his memory back since he couldnt get it out of Eggman. "But who else would know about my past?", he thought. He'll soon find out.

Shadow is sitting under a tree wondering. "My memory... why can't I remember?" "Maybe it is because you banged your head..." Rouge said and jumped out of the tree. "I have no time to talk to you right now Rouge..." Shadow said in anger. "Maybe you shou—." Rouge was about to say until Shadow dashed past her. He then past a gun on the floor when he was by the G.U.N Army base and he had an idea. "_Maybe I should go into the base, steal a Chaos Emerald and go see Eggman" _Shadow thought. He goes inside with no problem and of course you know, a lot of the G.U.N Army robots are there. "You guys think you can stop me? Hehe..." He then destroys them with his homing attack. "Hehe... Now wheres that Chaos Emerald?" He got into the main vault and saw the emerald. Then a giant G.U.N robot flew in from above and tried shooting Shadow. "Now you, huh? _When will they ever learn?_" Shadow used his attack called Chaos Spear and only used it once to beat the giant robot. "Now that thats out of the way... Where can Eggman be?" He ran out and took a boat and a few minutes after he ended up in Station Square. "Hey Shadow?" Sonic said. "I'm guessing you are here to learn about your past am I right?" "How do you know?" Shadow wondered. "I see you've been trying to find answers about you past by asking Eggman. How else?" "Hmph! Why do you care? All I remember is that you are a hedgehog that I despise!" Shadow yelled. "And you are enemies with Eggman too. But just remember this, if you need help, you can always come to me..." Sonic added. "Yea right...! Why would I need your help!" "Because you never know, Eggman might have a very strong robot... or he got very strong muscles somehow..." Starts laughing a little "But maybe one day you will get Eggman to tell you about your past... But the other thing I hope for, is that you will turn out good and maybe one day we will stop Eggman together..." Sonic hoped. "I am the Ultimate Life Form! I wont need help! And I know I wont team up with a fake hedgehog! And I will get Eggman to tell me about my memories. I know that for a fact. Don't expect me to be nice to you just because you want to help me... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and warped to the mountains to hope to find Eggman and have him tell Shadow about his lost memories. "He's so stubborn!" Sonic yelled. When Shadow started grinding on the poles, he saw a base. "_If Eggman doesn't tell me, I will do something no one will ever expect me to do!_"


	2. Cutie the Hedgehog

In the last chapter, Shadow was thinking how he should get Eggman to tell him about his past. He found a gun and went inside the G.U.N Army base and took a Chaos Emerald...

"_Eggman usually always has a base here so thats why I used Chaos Control to get here..._" Shadow thought. "I have to stay focused and don't fall for Eggman's tricks." After he was grinding for about a half hour, there was nothing. Not even a base! "I wonder where he could be... WAIT! My Chaos Emerald is responding to another Chaos Emerald! It is in a snowy region... But so be it... CHAOS CONTROL!" HE warped to the snowy region guessing that Eggman has that Chaos Emerald. "Brrr... Its... so... cold... But I must move on! No cold is going to slow me down!" A light blue girl hedgehog suddenly appears. "Hey! What are you doing out here in the cold?" She says to Shadow. "I need to go find a doctor named Eggman so he can tell me about my past..." He finally looks at her and then blushes. "Ummm, whats your name?" Shadow asked trying not to be embarrassed. "My name's Cutie the Hedgehog! How 'bout you?" Cutie asked. "I'm Shadow... I am the worlds Ultimate Life form. Why are you here anyway?" "I live here but I am off to find a menace using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to destroy my home!"

she screamed. "That sounds like Dr.Eggman to me. Wanna join and help me?" Shadow asked. "Sure!" "Good. But as long you don't get in my way." Shadow warned. "Don't worry! We'll be a great team. We'll stop that Dr.Eggman and you learn everything about your past!" Cutie yelled with confidence. "_I have a weired feeling since I met her... I dont know how but... She reminds me of someone, I don't know who..." _They start running to the north and following the reactions of the Chaos Emerald and soon finding a lot of Eggman robots. "So here is the entrance of his base... I'll take care of these robots. No worries!" Shadow takes care of them easily with the gun he found at the base. After plenty of enemies they destroyed, they start grinding on some rails and they go really fast because of the ice on the rails. "This reminds me of my last mission... With a team... Rouge and Omega... every mission was easy... We were grinding on the rails of the Egg Fleet..." Shadow told Cutie. "I wish I could have been there with you guys... It would have been cool." Cutie said. "Yea. You would of liked being on that tea-- Omph! Here they come!" Cutie and Shadow uses their Homing Attacks to defeat the flying enemies and landed on the rails. They then flew in the air and landed on the floor. They ended up in an arena and Eggman flew down on a giant robot that looks like an egg. "Hahahaha! You two think you can beat me? You have another thing coming!" Eggman yelled. "You may have a giant robot! But that wont be enough to stop us!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah!" Cutie joined in the conversation. "Right...! Shadow! Girl! Time to meet your maker!"

The battle started. "Shadow, maybe his weak spot is his arms and legs! They are made of glass!" "Hmph! Possibly... Lets go!" They use their Homing Attacks on Eggman's robot's arms and noticed that they are really hard to break. "Maybe my gun will help." Shadow suggested. Shadow was about to shoot his gun but the Egg Smasher (the robot) tried hitting Shadow with his arm. "You are not going to beat me Shadow! I will make sure of that!" Eggman promised. "Yeah right! You are the weakest person I've ever seen!" Cutie threatened. "I'll make you eat those words little girl!" Eggman yelled in a lot of anger. "Cutie! I need you to distract him while I shoot at his arms!" Shadow planned. "OK!" Cutie distracted Eggman by using her Homing Attack on him. "_I finally have a shot!_" Click... BOOM! Shadow's gun shot went through the glass and made the robot's left arm explode. "Nooo! Shadow! Girl!---" " I have a name you know! The name's Cutie, got that! Idiot..." Cutie yelled. "Whatever! As what I was trying to say was that, you'll pay for this!" Eggman said. "Hehehe..." Click... BOOM! The Egg Smasher's right arm exploded. "You think I am through don't you? Think again!" Then a lot of cannons came out of the robot. "All cannons, OPEN FIRE!" Eggman ordered. "Shadow! Lets use our Team Blast! That'll get rid of this robot!" Cutie suggests. "Lets try it!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! The whole robot exploded, but before the robot exploded, Eggman escaped... "Damn! He escaped!" Shadow and Cutie said at the same time. "But don't worry Shadow." Cutie said smiling. "I have an idea!"


	3. Chaos Emerald Hunting

Last Time Shadow met a mysterious hedgehog named Cutie. They both were looking for Dr. Eggman. They found him but with a BIG Robot they ended up destroying the big metallic egg but Eggman escaped!

"Whats your idea...?" Shadow asked Cutie. "Maybe we should find another Chaos Emerald for me." Cute suggested. "I have been studying you when you were using your Chaos Emerald: "Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and well, more things that you probably know already." Cutie said smiling. "I guess but... let me see... my chaos emerald is showing me another emerald somewhere by the ocean..." Shadow checked. "But just asking, Shadow, do you know how to swim? Because I do." Cutie said with confidence. "Good, that will give us time and no I dont know how to swim. Why dont we just run our fastest to run on top of the water? We are hedgehogs, remember that." "... Fine... we'll run..."

They then warped to the ocean but they ended up on the beach. They found some more robots marked with the insignia of the G.U.N army. They then destroyed about 30 of robots using their Team Blast. Then Shadow used his gun with robots with very strong armor. Shadow then started sparkling and then turned blue! "Huh? What power is this? Hmmmmmmm... This is incredible!" Shadow yelled out. "Hmmm... Shadow why dont you try yelling out CHAOS CONTROL! But in case my idea works, I will need to grab your hand so I wont be left behind." Cutie suggested. "Fine. I think that is what I have to do..." Cutie grabbed Shadow's hand (Shadow blushed again) "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow then moved at a great speed without warping. The new power of his didnt end until he found the chaos emerald.

"Darn! I was hoping that I would have that power longer than this!" Shadow yelled. "Don't worry about it! As long as we have the Chaos Emerald!" Cutie said. "Maybe you will find out how you got this power again someday and then master it!" Cutie said to make Shadow feel better. "Lets go Cutie..." Shadow said. "Hold on! I sense something bad happening to a city. I am guessing it is Station Square!" Cutie yelled. "Fine... Lets go. But do you really know how to use Chaos Control? Not everyone can use it..." Shadow asked. "Sure I can! My Grandpa told me that I have mystical powers that I never knew. So I am guessing that I can so this! And I'll prove it... CHAOS CONTROL!" Cutie yelled and warped to Station Square. "Hmph... I guess she did it... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow also warped to Station Square.

He then ended up at Station Square and saw Cutie looking shocked. "Whats wrong, Cutie?" She doesnt answer but points in front of her. "! All of Station Square is UNDERWATER!" Then a monstrous being gooped up from the water. Super Sonic was there. "I hate it when Sonic takes all of the glory!" Shadow then taps into the power of his and Cutie's Chaos Emerald. He then turned into Hyper Shadow. "SONIC! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET ALL OF THE GLORY! I will beat this creature quicker that you blink!" Shadow yelled with confidence. Shadow flew into the monster and just stayed in it. "CHAOS BLAST!" The monster blew up to smithereens. Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow landed on the ground. "Now it's your turn Sonic!" Shadow told Sonic. "Hehe... It's going to be a major battles but... I hope you like parties! Because this will be a hell of a party!" Sonic said. "Yea. It will be a day to DIE for." Shadow said. "Hey! Thats my line!" Sonic reminded Shadow. The battle has begun.


	4. The Ultimate Battle

Last Time Cutie and Shadow were looking for a Chaos Emerald. Then Cutie sensed something was happening to Station Square! They bot used Chaos Control and warped there. It ended up being Chaos again. Super Sonic was there and Shadow got angry so he tapped into the power of his Chaos Emerald and turned into Hyper Shadow. The battle then started.

"There's no way you can defeat the Ultimate Life form, Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "Maybe... But I can still try! Hehe." Sonic told Shadow with confidence. They both began clashing each other. Shadow, trying to use the power of Chaos Control. And Sonic, trying to use his Super Sonic powers. This is the ultimate fight! Cutie was then thinking what she should do to make them stop fighting. "_Maybe I can do the same thing Shadow did and tap into the power of MY Chaos Emerald and turn into Super Cutie!_" Cutie thought. "Taking Breaths YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT SONIC!" Shadow yelled. "Also Taking Breaths Hehe... You too." Sonic said.

Cutie couldn't stand watching Shadow fight Sonic. She was about to jump in and stop the fighting but Knuckles stopped her. "Don't interrupt! Sonic can take care of himself." Knuckles said. "Its not really Sonic who I care about! Its Shadow!" Cutie yelled. "Doesn't matter! Shadow was waiting to fight Sonic for a long time! All you can do is cheer for him!" Knuckles yelled back. "Hmph. Fine..." Cutie said calming down.

All of a sudden the floor was shaking. Then Chaos came back and stronger and uglier looking than ever! "Hmph! I'll take care of you once and for all!" Shadow yelled. He flew inside Ultimate Chaos and... "CHAOS BLAST!" A chunk of Chaos was destroyed. "No Way! That was my Chaos Blast! I killed that thing last time!" Shadow said, confused. "Either you got weaker, or he just god stronger!" Sonic guessed. "Muahahahahahaaa!" Eggman laughed. "I made a time machine and went to the past and stole 3 Chaos Emeralds and i just game them to Chaos! He is now Chaos 10! Muahahahahaaa!" Eggman told Sonic and Shadow. "WHAT?" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

"Thats it! Knuckles--" "How do you know my name?" Knuckles interrupted. "That doesn't matter! I am going to tap into the power of MY Chaos Emerald and help Sonic and Shadow beat this thing! Three is better than one!" Cutie yelled. "Fine... go..." Knuckles sighed. Cutie then tapped into the power of her Chaos Emerald and turned into Super Cutie! "Wow! I didn't realize how powerful I would be... I must help them..." Cutie said to herself. Cutie then flew up to Sonic and Shadow. "CUTIE? How did you harness the power of the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked, shocked. "Hehe, I have my ways... from you I guess. Now lets beat this thing... together... sorry to say, but, with Sonic..." Cutie suggested. "NO WAY! I will never team up with Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "But Shadow we need to team up! We can both fight afterward!" Sonic yelled. "Hmph! Fine! But we WILL fight later." Shadow reminded. "Thanks Shadow" Sonic and Cutie said at the same time. "Lets show him WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" They all said.

Then they all worked together then Shadow remembered about his gun but he thought it was going to be useless against a giant blob. But then Sonic remembered how he beat Chaos before. So they tried that but it didn't work. "Damn! What should we do now?" Sonic asked. "Shadow! Lets try to get that power you had with Chaos Control but this time with Chaos Blast!" Cutie suggested. "Not a bad idea... But how are we going to do that?" Shadow asked. But they heard a voice in the background, "Go my minions! Go help Chaos and beat Sonic, Shadow and Cutie!" Eggman yelled. "You just need to destroy those robots with you gun!" Cutie yelled. "What will you two do?" Shadow asked. "We will distract Chaos." Sonic said.

Shadow used his gun and destroyed all of the robots that Eggman threw out into battle. Then Shadow blew Eggman away by making his floating chair explode. Shadow then had red sparks flying from him and then he turned red! "YES! All I need to do is get inside of Chaos!" Shadow said to himself. Shadow flew to Chaos' chest but right when he got inside, he flew out. "I guess I'll need to get in there at a fast speed. Cutie and Sonic grabbed Shadow's hands and threw him in there with great force. "Here we go! CHAAAAOOOOSSSS BLLLLAAASSST!" Shadow yelled and his Chaos Blast destroyed Chaos 10 with no problem.

All of the water that Chaos used to flood the city disappeared. And Shadow, Sonic and Cutie turned back to their normal state. "He, that was fun... We should do it again sometime!" Sonic said. "Hmph! I don't think so!" Shadow ran

off again looking for all of the Chaos emeralds. "Shadow! Wait up!" Cutie said. This will start another adventure for Shadow and Cutie.


	5. Darkness Falls

Shadow and Cutie starts a new adventure trying to find out more about Shadow's past... They stop by Central City, since they want to talk to the G.U.N Commander. But the decided to sit down to rest under a tree.

"Yawn... How are we going to do this?" Cutie asked. "Hmmm, I don't know... But when we wake up, I would probably have an idea..." Shadow responded. "I hope so." **Yawn** When they were sleeping, Shadow had a dream. There was an alien army falling from the skies. The leader came up to Shadow... "Shadow... Find the Chaos Emeralds..." The evil emperor said. Then Shadow woke up with Cutie still sleeping next to him. "_I wonder..._" Shadow thought. "_I never thought about it before... But there is a name stuck in my head... But who is it? Who is this... Maria? _I must see the G.U.N Commander... I may be strong now... but I can tell I will be stronger when I learn about my past..." Shadow said to himself. **yawn**, "Shadow, did you have a good sleep?" Cutie asked. "Ugh, yea. We have to go see the Commander now." Shadow said. "So, you are finally ready?" Cutie asked. "Heh... Here we go..." Shadow said, pretty angry.

They started running at sonic speed and ended up near the G.U.N Base. "I forgot to tell you... I had a weired dream... I was sleeping, then I woke up, in my dream, and the sky was red. A lot of aliens fell from the sky. Then their leader went up to me and said, "Shadow... Find the Chaos Emeralds", then I woke up..." Shadow said. "That is weired! But lets just hope that, that isnt going to happen in real li--." Cutie stopped and looked up at the sky. It turned red and black! "No..." Shadow said in a low voice. The aliens like in Shadow's dream fell from the sky. "Lets just keep moving!" Cutie said so Shadow wont worry. "Hmph, right..." Shadow responded.

They were right in front of the Base. "Here we are! You stay here Cutie, to keep watch..." Shadow said. "Sure no prob'!" Cutie responded. When Shadow got inside, there were some of the soldiers in the Control Room, awaiting Shadow. "So Shadow... you are probably wondering why those aliens are arriving to Earth, aren't you?" They asked. "Actually yes..." Shadow responded. "You made a deal with the ruler of these creatures about 50 years ago..." the soldiers said. "What? What are these aliens?" Shadow asked. "We thought you knew... They are the Black Arms Army. Our sworn enemy." the soldiers said.


	6. The Black Creatures

"The Black Arms? Who are they exactly?" Shadow asked. "Well, they are an alien race that lives on the Black Comet. We all tried to destroy that comet, but not even our strongest weapons can destroy that thing…" the Commander told Shadow. Cutie came in, not caring what Shadow told her to do. "I didn't want to wait anymore so I decided to come in." Cutie said. "I thought I told you to stay outside! Well, whatever, I guess you should hear the story about those black aliens also…" Shadow said. The Commander told Cutie the same story as he told Shadow.

"Wow… So you think there is absolutely no way to destroy that Black Comet?" Cutie asked. "Yea… I wonder what we should do…" The Commander said sadly. "Oh come on! Shadow and I will take care of those aliens. We dealt with stronger enemies than these guys! We can do this, right Shadow?" Cutie yelled with pride. "Yea, sure. They better not underestimate the power of SHADOW AND CUTIE!" Shadow yelled.

"You guys don't know what you are dealing with here! You'll get killed!" the Commander yelled. "Don't worry. We'll come back safe and sound. I'll make sure of it!" Cutie said. With that, Shadow and Cutie ran off. "Good luck…." The Commander said to himself.

"Hmph. This should be easy. Since I am trying to find more about my past, nothing will stay in my way. But if anything happens to you, there is no telling what I'll do to them…" Shadow said to Cutie while running. "Thanks, but don't worry, nothing will happen to me. I may not be as strong as you are but I'm not weak, ya no." Cutie reminded Shadow. They saw a few black creatures and used their teamwork homing attacks on them, destroying the creatures with ease.

"This will be easier than I thought!" Cutie said. "Don't get hasty, I am still wondering if the Black Arms are really as strong as the Commander said they were…" Shadow said. "_I am starting to think the same thing, Shadow. But I don't want you to think I am a chicken...(_thoughts are in italics) Shadow, to tell you the truth, I was too… we'll see how strong this Black Creature Emperor person is, and we'll beat him, no matter what!" Cutie yelled.

They kept running until they saw a floating eye. That eye then showed the hologram of the black creature emperor, Black Doom. "Shadow… did you find the Chaos Emeralds yet? The ceremony is going to begin…" Black Doom said. "I will never give anything to you! Especially not the Chaos Emeralds! We came here to destroy you!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah! You tell him, Shadow!" Cutie said feeling good of what Shadow said. "Hmhmmhmmmhmmm. Do you seriously think you can stop ME? Heheheheh. COME BLACK BULL! I SUMMON YOU! TAKE CARE OF THESE PESTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Black Doom yelled out.

A huge monster with wings and one green eye came out of nowhere and attacked Shadow and Cutie. But it is too slow compared to the two hedgehogs. "This guy is too slow. We can take care of this guy, easy as pie!" Cutie said with confidence. "I don't think so… I can sense something powerful in this black creature…" Shadow said. "I know, me too, but lets destroy this thing before it uses this potential of his!" Cutie yelled.


End file.
